


I Fear My Life Would Have Been Better

by yeahdragon



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, One Shot Collection, Parent-Child Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 03:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18984742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeahdragon/pseuds/yeahdragon
Summary: Tarantulas survives the events of wrequiem and has a chance at being a parent, albeit an awkward onethis will be a collection of one shots centered on Tarantulas attempting to be Springer's dad in all of his awkward, endearing glorynot beta read so excuse any errors, they'll be fixed later on, expect this to update slowly as writers block is kicking my ass





	I Fear My Life Would Have Been Better

“So…” Springer cut through the silence and saw Tarantulas perk up. “You were going to say something? Before Overlord kinda happened.” His gaze drifted to the deep wound in Tarantulas’ shoulder, it wouldn’t be fatal but it was still nasty. Springer felt dread briefly well up within him, if Overlord had hit higher up and more to the left… he probably wouldn’t be having this conversation right now. 

“Springer, I… I’m sorry,” Tarantulas wrung his hands and looked down as he spoke. “For… for all of _this_. I didn’t mean for any of this to happen.” He seemed to shrink without using mass displacement. “When I made you I… I… at first I wasn’t precisely sure what the point was, what exactly I was looking forward to with this experiment but when you were almost completed I found myself looking forward to… you. Looking forward to watch you grow, to get to see what kind of mech you would become.” The words sounded like they were painful to speak.

“Huh.” Springer found himself at a loss for words but felt himself compelled to take a step closer. Maybe it was because of a growing sense of curiosity, 

“I got to see how good you turned out to be while I hid with you and and the girl. I was so proud but something kept nagging at me that I wanted to tell you… I want you to know that I never meant to abandon you.” Tarantulas turned his gaze back to Springer, optics full of remorse. 

“I know you didn’t.” Springer found himself taking another step closer. “I guess sometimes stuff just… happens, but I was never alone. I always had someone looking out for me so, its fine.” Springer did his best to put on a soothing tone.

“Good. That’s good…” Tarantulas lost some tension at that, but he continued. “I think it was for the best that you were taken from me.” He stopped wringing his hands and his face became contemplative. “I think your life would have been worse if I had been there, but I fear mine would have been better.” 

“Maybe, it’s hard to say for sure.” Springer was now aware that he was standing directly in front of Tarantulas. “I don’t know you very well but I have a feeling that you would have done an okay job, for what it's worth.” 

“Thank you.” Tarantulas said quietly. 

“You know, maybe you could get the chance to know me better,” Springer began in an even tone. “You could come live with me in the barn and we could get to know each other, like… what did Verity call it… father son bonding.” 

Tarantulas was looking at him with a beaming smile. “I would like that very, very much Springer.” He looked like he was trying his best to keep from bursting with joy in the very moment. “And I’m sure you will have questions about how I created you…” Tarantulas trailed off, seemingly distracted by something on Springer’s face.

“And I’m sure you’ll have loads of questions to ask me,” Springer watched as the spiderformer leaned in slightly and peered at his nose. “If you’ve got one now feel free to shoot.” 

“Oh Springer, your nose…” Tarantulas reached out shakily, unsure if he could touch. He made up his mind despite any anxiety and gently grasped the bridge of Springer’s nose. He wiggled his hand ever so slightly side to side to get a feel for the crook he didn’t recall being there, but there was a lot about Springer’s face he didn’t recognize. “What ever happened to cause this?” His voice was soothing, like a mother asking her upset child how he had scraped his knee. 

Springer found himself at a momentary loss for words and brought his own hand up to feel once Tarantulas had let go. “I dunno, wrecker stuff I guess.” He felt Tarantulas rest a gentle hand on his shoulder. “I honestly don’t remember when it happened.” He felt a bit embarrassed as he looked at Tarantulas, almost expecting a lecture of some sort but was met with a sympathetic face. 

“It does look good on you,” Tarantulas continued in a soothing tone. “I remember when you were brand new, almost featureless, but now you have so much character. I’m amazed at how much you’ve grown.” Tarantulas smiled warmly as he reminisced.

Springer couldn’t help but give a smile of his own in return. Suddenly Tarantulas turned stone still, face frozen in an unreadable expression.  
Springer felt his anxiety spike as he remembered that the spiderformer was still injured. The energon loss may be catching up to him finally and he readied himself in case Tarantulas took a dive.

“Tarantulas?” Springer said in a tension filled tone. 

“I remember that smile.” Tarantulas barely managed to sob out. The next thing Springer knew Tarantulas had wrapped his arms around him. Springer felt consistent, squeezing pressure and a slight tremor from the spiderformer.

“I’m so glad I finally got to met you,” Tarantulas said quietly, as if he were only speaking to himself. Springer found himself returning the embrace and tried his best not to get choked up.

“I’m glad I got to meet you too.” Springer murmured back, giving Tarantulas a slightly awkward pat on the back.

**Author's Note:**

> apologies as this is really janky and not as refined as how i'd like it to be but i finally graduated college and im trying so hard to write again and writers block is killing me _(:°з」∠)_


End file.
